nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
James II (Hero!AU)
James, also known as Jamie, is the oldest child of Justus and Angelique Archibald, and is also the oldest of the Archibald cousins. History James Archibald was born to Justus and Angelique Archibald in the Big Apple of New York. His parents got pregnant with him by mistake but it lead to them (read: Justus) finally acknowledging their true love for each other and with James still in his mother's womb the couple were wed in a small private ceremony with closest family. Named after his father's dead half-brother, James strongly resembles his father in appearance except he grows more muscle mass as he gets older and were born with his mother's hazel eyes. James became an older brother when his brother Nate was born two years later. His mother’s pregnancy with his little brother was more difficult than with him because little Nathan developed his powers already in their mother's stomach, unlike James who still hasn't shown any sign of manifestation of his own yet, catching the expecting family completely off guard. Still unborn Nathan seemed to have inherited his uncle's superhuman senses and strength, making pregnant Angie even more sensitive about smells and tastes and can hardly bare any sounds at all, considering she now have superhuman sensitive senses. This caused much discomfort for Jamie's mother and made the pregnancy especially difficult, and she were eventually forced into bed-rest the last couple of months on the pregnancy when his baby kicks developed such strength that he broke one of her ribs at one point. With his mother stuck to the bed and his father sometimes having to be out all night on missions his Nana and Pa as well as Gramps Keaton helped take care of James as often they could when they themselves didn't have work. His parents quickly discovered it wasn't working well enough. Taking his family first in his priorities Justus took a leave from the superhero life, and instead took upon a part-time work in the auto shop he worked in time to time, turning himself into a full-time family man until Angie were a little better and Nate were a little older. Despite his mother's difficult pregnancy James couldn't be happier to have a little brother and quickly grew into the role of an older brother. The two brothers quickly starting wreaking havoc in the family home with their adopted cousin Sam Murphy. Loving a good prank Jamie quickly learned how to use his talents of antics and mischief in teasing his brother and cousin mercilessly, to which they quickly retaliated with great force, especially after Sam's discovering of her powers. Although his love for teasing Jamie is fiercely protective of his loved ones and friends and avenges what he considers wrongdoings to them with great vengeance. When James were eight years old his parents surprised him and his brother with the news about their mother being pregnant again, this time with a little girl. James's little sister, Roxanne came into the world an early autumn morning when James had just the month before turned nine. Despite the seemingly good indication of the uneventfulness of the pregnancy and birth of little Roxy that was the last part of normal they got from their sister, as she developed her first power already at six months old. The years then progressed with their sister manifesting more powers at age two and five respectively with the last, thankfully, power manifesting just a couple of days before she would turn thirteen, while she started to get into puberty, turning this into her fourth and final power manifested. The two cousins Jamie and Sam grew especially close during the years as they were more alike each other, and Nathan growing up to be a more calm and collective child than the other two, instead turning into somewhat of the voice of reason between the three. The two cousins had a especial love/hate relationship while they were kids as James did everything he could to make her lose her patience, which many times led her into chasing him around with some sort of pointy object and trapping him in a brick of ice. This turned during their teenage years into a good-natured rivalry between the two, competing in everything to academic points to sports. To say the least the two of them had turned ultimate and complete best friends at the time James started High School and Sam still had a year left at the one James left. Over the years James grew very close to his cousin Sam, the initial typical rivalry/friendship of close relatives turning into best friends and eventually a romantic relationship when they grew up into young adults and started dating when James were 19 and had started college. This was not initially approved by neither of their parents, considering the two had grown up like cousins, but in fact had no actual blood relations at all, Sam being adopted as a young baby by James' Uncles Darren and Damon. Personality James are usually seen as the typical jock with his strong built and seemingly self-assured way, but in real he has a gentle soul and are actually kind of shy and uncertain towards people he doesn't know. Appearance After the initial awkward teenage years James grew into a tall boy, though not quite as tall as his father, at 6' 2" (188 cm), and he's built like a linebacker with a bigger bulk and wider shoulders than his father. James has several piercings located in his head, a "labret" titan plug piercing, which is found below the lips but above the chin, and several others in his ears. He also has a ring in his right nipple. Although James practically is a copy of his father, his eyes differs greatly, his being closer to his mother's hazel color rather than his father's deep green. Powers and Abilities Powers * Telepathy: James has the ability to read and control people's minds. He can make them see hallucinations, manipulate their memories and be able to make them do whatever he wants, and then make them even forget he did it in the first place. But all this needs incredibly much concentration and energy from him, so James often just uses his telepath-powers to read people's minds much like his father does. * Superhuman strength: James possesses some degree of superhuman strength but in a less extent then his father. * Possesses enhanced agility, speed, reflexes, coordination, and balance: James is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at great speeds by sheer force of will. While not nearly as fast as his father, James can move at speeds faster than an average human. Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: James is an accomplished combatant, both armed and unarmed, something he has learned from his uncle, who are a Martial Arts Karate Expert. Strength Level Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Family tree Notes * James's powers manifested when he was 11 years old. * James has inherited his father's love for cars, and wants to be a car engineer when he grows up. * James is called "Jay" and "Squirt" by his father instead of his more usual nickname. Trivia * Alex Pettyfer, the actor who plays James, is 181cm (5' 11¼") tall). * James were called "Jamie" when he were younger. * When James was little (and still when he get's older, though he'd never admit it) he greatly idolized Roran Hawkins. He knew that they weren't really cousins, but they had practically grown up like that, so blood relation was a small detail to James, and he always thought of Roran as practically a big brother. * James was named after his uncle and grandfather respectively. His first name James was derived from his father's deceased half-brother, James Hastings, the only person that his father kept in occasional touch with from that side of the family before the other man's early death before James were born. James' middle name are from his father's adopted father, Orlando Archibald. Etymology * James is the English form of the Late Latin name ''Iacomus which was derived from Ιακωβος (Iakobos), the New Testament Greek form of the Hebrew name Ya'aqov (JACOB) meaning "supplanter". This was the name of two apostles in the New Testament. The first was Saint James the Greater, the Apostle John's brother, who was beheaded under Herod Agrippa in the Book of Acts. The second was James the Lesser, son of Alphaeus. Another James (known as James the Just) is also mentioned in the Bible as being the brother of Jesus. Since the 13th century this form of the name has been used in England, though it became more common in Scotland, where it was borne by several kings. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name grew much more popular. Famous bearers include the explorer Captain James Cook (1728-1779), the inventor James Watt (1736-1819), and the novelist and poet James Joyce (1882-1941). This name has also been borne by six American presidents. A notable fictional bearer is the British spy James Bond, created by author Ian Fleming. * Orlando is of German and Italian origin with the meaning "famous land". It is also of Spanish origin, where its meaning is "famous". It is originally an Italian form of Roland. A city in Florida bears this name, as does a character in Shakespeare's play "As You like It" (1599). * Archibald as a boy's name is of German, English and Scottish origin with the meaning "genuine courage". Derived from the Germanic elements ercan "genuine" and bald "bold". The first element was altered due to the influence of Greek names beginning with the element αρχος (archos) meaning "master". The Normans brought this name to England. It first became common in Scotland in the Middle Ages. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:American Category:Superhero Category:Metahuman